New mew?
by RavenXBunny23
Summary: What there is another mew how is that possible and will she be any good?  KishxOCxRyou
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Everyone's Pov.

The doors of the café opened and a girl walked in she is about Zakura's height. She has green/blue eyes her hair is long about to the middle of her back with short bangs and is a light chestnut color. She is wearing a black with gold trim high school uniform (It looks like the girl uniform that Utau wears in Shugo Chara but different colors) by now everyone that works at café mew mew is staring while she walks over to a table and sits. She places her school bag on the table and opens it and takes out books and homework things and starts working. Ichigo walks over to Lettuce and whispers into her ear.

"Lettuce, I've never seen her around the café before have you?"

"No, but maybe she just moved here."

"Maybe, I'll go take her order" _She seems like she would act like Mint.._ Ichigo thought as she walked over to get her order. "Hi what would you like to have?" Ichigo asked the girl while smiling.

The girl looked up from her work at Ichigo at first she looked at her coldly. Her cold look shifted to a warm smile "Oh, I didn't notice you for a second" She paused "Umm can I have a piece of strawberry short cake please?"

Ichigo was shocked at how nice and not mint like she was "That's my favorite cake" Ichigo said with a big smile.

"Mine to I love strawberries" she replied with that warm smile.

"Same haha I'll go get that for you. I'm Ichigo Momomiya by the way."

"Nice to meet you Ichigo, I'm Akari Himawari"

"Nice to meet you to Akari" Ichigo said as she walked off to get her the cake.

Ichigo returned with Akari's cake about a minute later when she came back almost all of the work that Akari had been doing was done and put away.

"Here is your cake" Ichigo said while placing the cake next to some books.

"Thank you. This is a very cute café and your outfit is adorable" Akari said with a smile while pointing to the café then to Ichigo's uniform for work.

"Your welcome and thank you"

"I just moved here about a week and a half ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah I have passed your café once or twice and have been meaning to check it out, but I never had the time."

"Well I'm glad you found the time to stop by."

"Yeah I am to. Maybe I will come by tomorrow…" She was cut off by the sound of the café door slamming open witch frightened her she jumped a bit. She grabbed the hat she had on the table and put it on in a hurry then turned toward the door. "Oh no..."

"Akari!" a guy in the door way yelled.

"Go away" she said calmly as she got up and turned around the coldness in her eyes returned. She glared at him her glare could shatter a mirror not that she was ugly because she is very pretty it was just really scary. "I told you I never wanted to see you again didn't I make myself clear." She said while walking over to the guy he had the same uniform as her on but for guys. He had short brown hair and was the same height as Akari. He also had green eyes.

"Why are you so mad Akari?" the guy asked.

"Oh I don't know Takashi, Maybe the fact that you never picked me up and you left me in the rain for an hour."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just forgot"

"You forgot about your girlfriend how does that even happen?"

"I told you I'm sorry"

"Since you forgot about me you don't deserve to have me, Bye Takashi." Akari said then turned around to walk away when Takashi grabbed her wrist. "Ow Takashi that hurts" She said but he didn't let go "Takashi I said that hurts" She said and then all of the sudden he was face first on the ground. Akari had flipped him everyone in the café was shocked at how she did that. She walked over to the table and got her stuff and her bag she put money on the table. She looked at Ichigo "Sorry for the trouble" she stated as she pointed to Takashi who was still face first on the ground then she walked out of the café without another word.

Akari's pov.

I walked out of the café and sighed this has been one of the worst weeks ever.

Halfway down the street I saw a bench so I sat down. I sighed again "last night was harder then I thought it was going to be.." I yawned "I'm getting tired and its late I should go home" I got up and started down the street. After 15 or so minutes I stopped at an apartment building I walked in and got in the elevator. It stopped at the 3rd floor and I got out and walked over to room 120 and got out my key unlocked and opened the door. I walked in and took my shoes off and went to the kitchen and put my keys down. My phone went off and I picked it up. I looked at the screen and read it.

_7:35pm: Please forgive me.-Takashi _

I stared coldly at the screen and then threw my phone on the couch in the other room. I made it to because the wall separating the kitchen and the living room is a half wall. Walking to my room I passed a little table next to the couch and stopped I frowned it was a picture of my parents. My father and mother are in America for work we used to all live together in Okinawa but then they said they had to go to America for work they asked if I wanted to go to but I said no. They said since they were going but I didn't want to that I was to move to Tokyo and live with my aunt but I refused that to. I wanted to stay at our house in Okinawa but they wanted it so that someone could look after me. In all reality I was very _very_ capable of taking care of myself so after an hour or so of arguing we came to a compromise. They said that I still have to go to Tokyo but I didn't have to live with my aunt I just had to live near her. So I live in this apartment witch is a block from her house.

I walked over to a table near one of the windows in my apartment and sat down. I took my homework that I didn't finish at the café out and started to work on it. After I finished it I walked to my room and changed I took off the thick black wrist ban I always wear on my right wrist then went to bed.

_Hey everyone hope you liked the prologue! Note to everyone I might not always do the point of view so like one chapter might have certain povs then the next could just be everyone's pov ya know hope I don't confuse anyone!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1.**_

Ichigo, Zakuro, Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding were cleaning the café before it was time to open when out of nowhere Shirogane walks in and says something about the aliens.

"There are three chimera animals in the park hurry." He said while pointing to them "Tokyo Mew Mew Go!" and with that they all ran out the door and transformed.

They all got to the park and of course there was Kisshu next to three chimera animals while they destroy stuff. The chimera animals looked like an ant eater, a snake, and a dog.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo yelled.

"Kitty, have you come to play?" Kisshu said with a smirk.

"Strawberry bell" Ichigo said while her weapon appeared into her hand from her tail.

"Go chimera animals!" Kisshu said then the ant eater charged at mew Ichigo.

The ant eater knocked her off her feet and she fell and her weapon disappeared. The other two chimera animals knocked the rest of the team down. The snake started going full speed at mew Ichigo with its fangs out as if it were about to sink them into her. But before it could reach her someone came out of nowhere and swooped her up and placed her on the ground far away from the snake. Ichigo looked up to see something that shocked her _but how is that possible_ is all she could think of at the moment. She looked at the person in front of her. The girl was tall and had long silver hair with cold gray eyes. She had a uniform like Zakuro's but instead of shorts she had a short skirt with long pointed ends on each of the points on her skirt is a gold bell. And instead of wrist bands she has gloves with fur on them. Her outfit is white with black trim. When she turned around Ichigo saw a small black fuzz ball were a tail would be. She looked up at the girls head and saw black bunny ears sticking straight up.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"A friend." Is all the girl said then she reached her arm out to her side opened her hand and then a long silver rod appeared out of nowhere. The girl charged at the snake but before she reached it she jumped up and flipped on her way down she mumbled something then slammed the rod on the snake's head and the rod sent electricity throughout the snake's body. The chimera animal turned back into a normal snake. Then from where the girl was standing she pointed the rod at the dog chimera animal and mumbled again then electricity shot out of the end of the rod and hit the dog turning it back to normal.

"Tokyo mew mew I'll leave the rest to you" She said while turning and facing Kisshu. "So you're name is Kisshu what happened to the small pigtailed boy I had to deal with the other night?" She asked while walking toward him.

"So you are the bunny that Taruto was complaining about." Kisshu said with a smirk.

"I guess." She started "It was bad enough to deal with Pai were I used to live I mean come on I just got here and now there are more of you.." she sighed and jumped up high and forward out of sight.

Ichigo was shocked _how does she know Pai and she said she just got here…_That's when it clicked in Ichigo's mind.

"Ichigo! Hurry!" Lettuce yelled while pointing to the ant eater chimera animal that started running toward her. Ichigo got up and her Strawberry bell reappeared.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" Ichigo yelled and then just like that the ant eater turned back to normal.

"I'm telling you it's got to be her." Ichigo protested.

"Did you see a mark on her when she was here?" Shirogane questioned.

"No but I will look next time she comes."

"But what if she doesn't come back after what happened"

"She will I just know it"

"Are you sure.." Shirogane was cut off when the café door opened and a girl walked in.

"See I told you she would come" Ichigo whispered to him and she walked over to Akari.

"Ohayo Akari! What would you like?" Ichigo asked with a smile.

"Um Strawberry short cake please." Akari replied with a warm smile.

"I'll get that for you" Ichigo said and then took off. Akari went and sat down at a table near one of the heart windows. Ichigo returned with the cake and set it down in front of her "Here you go."

"Thank you."

"Can you stay till closing?" Ichigo asked.

"Why?"

"So we can talk I want to know more about you but I can't talk when I am working."

"Ok I guess not like I have anything planed for today" Akari said with a smile.

It was about 8:12 pm and they were closing the café and like she said Akari was still sitting in the same spot reading a book.

"Akari thanks for waiting" Ichigo said with a smile.

"Yeah, um can I have a glass of water?" Akari asked with a smile.

"Sure I'll be right back" Ichigo said then went to the kitchen.

"Hello bunny." Kisshu said while appearing across from Akari at the table.

"What do you want?"

"You know to get back at you for ruining my plans the other day"

"Go away" She said coldly.

"But I don't want to" Kisshu said and then out of nowhere his daggers appeared in his hands. Akari got up and backed away.

Meanwhile in the kitchen

Ichigo was getting the water for Akari when Masha came up to her.

"Ichigo, Alien alien!" Masha said to her.

"Got it" Ichigo said then made her way out to the front of the café.

As Akari backed away she bumped into a chair and fell. Kisshu got closer and lifted his dagger and slammed it down but Akari rolled out of the way. She jumped up and glared at Kisshu.

"I have had enough of this, Kisshu!" She yelled then took out the small yellow broach brought it to her lips and kissed it "Mew Mew Akari Metamorphoses!" Her hair turned silver and her eyes turned gray. She grew black bunny ears and a small stubby fuzzy black tail. And her outfit was the same as the person Ichigo was saved by well they looked the same because they are the same person.

"I knew it" Akari turned toward the opening to the kitchen and there was Ichigo.

"Ichigo it's not what you think.." Akari started "It's umm cosplay yeah that's what it is!" She finished trying to cover up what Ichigo saw.

"Don't worry Akari" Ichigo said and then pulled out the same yellow broach "Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphoses!" and with that Ichigo became Mew Ichigo.

"Ichigo you're like me I didn't know, but what do you say we kick Kisshu's ass together?" Akari said then stuck her arm out and opened her hand. The same long silver rod appeared and she grabbed it and held it to shield herself from Kisshu throwing a dagger at her. Ichigo put her hand in front of her tail and her heart shaped bell appeared onto her hand.

"Yeah let's" Ichigo answered then ran at Kisshu to hit him with her weapon but he pushed her down.

"Kisshu!" Akari yelled she ran toward him then jumped up and flip "Ribbon Akari Impact!" Akari yelled the swung at him but he dodged it and Akari hit one of the tables and sent electricity throughout it burning the table. "Sorry Ichigo I'll buy a new one" she apologized then looked at Kisshu again. Ichigo got up and pointed her bell at him.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" Ichigo yelled and Kisshu dodged her pink ray of whatever it was.

"I'll slow him down" Akari said when all of the sudden the rest of the Mew Mew's were there just in time to. Akari pointed her silver rod at him "Ribbon Akari Shock Wave!" She yelled then electricity shot out of her rod and hit Kisshu electrocuting him.

"Ugh!" Kisshu yelled in pain then disappeared.

"Wow how is that?" Mew Lettuce asked. Ichigo looked at Mew Akari with a look that said should I tell them? Akari shot back a look that said I'll do it then she closed her eyes and opened then looking at the other Mew's now. She stood straight up her rod disappeared she scanned over the group and Shirogane was there to and so was Keiichiro. She took a deep breath and untransformed back into normal Akari "Hi I'm Akari Himawari nice to meet you all I just moved to Tokyo but I used to live in Okinawa and Pai used to cause trouble back there for me probably so I would never meet you guys.." She said with a warm smile. Everyone except Ichigo was shocked.

"You're the girl that flipped that guy here two days ago." Mew Mint said.

"Yeah he is my X.." Akari said while rubbing the back of her neck.

Everyone looked at her until Shirogane spoke up "Starting today you will work here with the rest of the team and become the new member of Tokyo Mew Mew."

Hey hope you like the first chapter and don't forget to review! Love Ya!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew.


End file.
